


Welcome Chaos

by christinawithav



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Scrooge thinks on how much things have changed.





	Welcome Chaos

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Got to admit I refused to watch when the show first came out but I decided to binge watch after the season was over and was pleasantly surprised that I enjoyed it. Unbeated.

***

 

"Unhand me foul pirate!"

 

Scrooge McDuck was walking by his patio window and heard Webby's cry, he looked out and saw her and the boys running around the massive backyard.

 

Huey, Dewey, and Louie had eyepatches on and fake swords, Huey was holding Webby around her waist, and she could easily break free if she wanted, but she was clearly into playing the role of the damsel.

 

Dewey and Louie then began fighting with the swords and Webby broke free, and the four of them began running all over the place.

 

"Children!" Mrs. Beakley's stern voice came, "There are expensive statues out here!"

 

Scrooge walked up next to her, "Let them have their fun, things can be replaced."

 

She looked at him like he'd grown a second head, her blue eyes wide, "The kids really have worked wonders on you."

 

Scrooge grinned, "I like to think it goes both ways."

 

Just then a sound of something crashing to the ground caught their attention and they turned to see the head of a turtle statue, the rest of it smashed.

 

The kids came up to them, "We're really sorry."

 

Don't worry about it," Scrooge told them. At their looks of astonishment he explained, "I inherited it from a rich business associate, my sworn enemy Flinheart Glomgold had always wanted it for some reason, I took it because I knew it would drive him crazy."

 

"Go wash up for dinner and we'll clean up the mess," Mrs. Beakly told them.

 

Scrooge watched them run off, things had changed rapidly in the last two months, from total quiet and boredom, to sheer adventure and chaos.

 

And he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
